Ma très chère et tendre
by Fan-atikk
Summary: "Quand tu liras ceci je serais probablement mort."  Et si tu avais su que j'éprouvais les mêmes sentiments Drago...  Mais tu m'as laissé une belle part de toi...   Je t'aime.


**_Ma très chère et tendre,_**

_Quand tu liras ceci, (si tu le lis), je serais probablement mort. _

_Des années de souffrances, que je t'ai fait endurée, je le sais, je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez, mais tout cela, et crois moi, était pour toi. _

_En ce destin tragique qui m'étais donné, je suis tombé dans les retranchements de l'amour et de l'affection à ton égard que je cachais derrière des mots grotesque qui sont fait pour les gens abominables, tel que moi. Qui suis-je réellement au fond pour pouvoir insulté, et faire du mal autour de moi? Personne._

_Je devais suivre ce destin, celui de devenir le bras droit de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom, j'avais réussi jusqu'à mes onze ans. Je ne devais pas montrer ma joie, ma tristesse, ma colère, et tout ces sentiments que Lucius Malfoy appelaient «faible»._

_Mais alors mon regard est tombé sur toi, sang impur, miss je sais tout, rat de bibliothèque, et castor, comme je te traitais. Chaque fois que ces mots effleuraient ma bouche, je brûlais d'envie de m'enfuir face à l'immondice que j'étais. La première fois que je t'ai insulté, je m'en rappel comme si je venais de le vivre. _

_Nous étions sur la grande court, te rappelles-tu? Moi, et mon équipe, avec nos nouveau balais... Au faite, tu avais raison, mon père les avaient achetés afin que je rentre dans l'équipe. Enfin bref, je t'avais traité de... sang de bourbe. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux, mais jamais ces fines perles d'eau n'ont menacés de couler. Tu étais fière de toi, malgré que je t'ai insulté... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... _

_La première fois que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, c'était en quatrième année, lors du bal des trois sorciers. Tu étais si belle, si rayonnante... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. _

_Cette année là, je le sais, à été la plus dur pour toi, mais pour moi aussi, je t'assure. _

_Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêver de me noyer dans tes yeux chocolat, de sentir ton odeur et de caresser ta peau douce... Mais jamais tu ne le sauras... _

_M'excuseras-tu un jour pour toute les insultes que je t'ai dite? _

_M'excuseras-tu un jour pour ce que je t'ai fais la nuit dernière...  
Tu n'étais pas consentante, et pourtant... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. _

_Je ne suis qu'un monstre après tout, infâmes, vicieux, horrible.  
Je ne mérite pas de vivre.  
Je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir sans te laisser cette lettre, mais sache le, à jamais tu seras dans mon cœur. _

_J'avais deux solutions, rentrer dans les rangs de tu sais qui, ou... mourir. Tout simplement.  
Je n'avais réalisé ma deuxième solution que ce matin, quand je me suis rendu comptes que j'étais à tes côtés, et que les évènements de la veille m'étaient revenu. J'avais bu, puis tu étais apparu et tout étais allé... Trop vite. L'alcool n'est pas un prétexte je le sais, mais pourtant, si je n'avais pas bu, je serais resté en vie, et aurait pu continuer à rêver de tes lèvres et de tes baisers... _

_Je t'ai enlevé une chose précieuse je le sais, m'excuseras-tu un jour? J'espère bien que non, je n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas devenu ton ami? Parce que Potter avait refusé ma main, parce que tu es à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard, parce que tu fais parti du bien et moi du mal, parce que tout nous oppose et parce que mon père n'aurait pas hésiter à te tuer à coup de Doloris, moi y compris pour avoir trainer avec une personne de ton sang.  
Pourquoi le sang est-il si important après tout?_

_**[ … ]**  
Ma plume écrit sur ce parchemin sans vouloir s'arrêter. Je sais que quand elle arrêtera d'écrire, c'est que j'aurais tout dis, mais qu'ai-je bien pu omettre? _

_Hermione, que ta vie sois une meilleure réussite, je souhaite que vous gagniez la bataille finale, et que le bien raigne à jamais, pour toi, ton futur époux et tes enfants. J'espère juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas, comme jamais je n'oublierais l'amour que j'ai pour toi, même quand je serais mort. _

**_Je t'aime... _**

**_D.M. A jamais, Hermione._**

**U**ne goutte d'eau, puis **d**eux, et **t**rois...

Elles ne cessèrent à tâcher le papier mais finalement, elle se leva.

Aussi vite qu'elle le pu, elle ouvrit sa chambre, mais il était trop tard, et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle pu y voir un troupeau de personne près d'un corps inerte. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent et les larmes devinrent de plus en plus chaude.

Il avait renoncé, mais si il savait... 

_**neuf mois plus tard, après Poudlard.**_

**T**out le monde connaissait désormais l'histoire entre ce mystérieux **D.M** et cette** femme** qui avait reçus cette lettre, même si peu d'entre eux connaissait leurs identités.

**D**es cris retentirent d'une salle immaculée, au centre, un lit blanc, avec une femme dont les cheveux brun collaient aux tempes de celle-ci. Pourtant, malgré la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage, elle souriait de bien être, d'amour?

Plus tard dans la matinée, Harry Potter, Ginny Wesley, et Ron Wesley entrèrent dans cette fameuse chambre, où, plusieurs heures plus tôt, il y avait eu des hurlements, et durent attendris devant cette scène: Une belle femme au cheveux marron et aux yeux chocolat regardait une petite tête blonde comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«-Coucou Hermione, saluait Ginny.

-Coucou tout le monde... Répondit la Gryffondor sans pour autant quitter des yeux cette petite créature.

-Hermione...

-Oui Harry? Demanda telle en relevant la tête.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler? Interrogea celui ci.

-... elle réfléchis, longtemps, mais finit par dire: Drago... Je l'appellerais, Drago.»

_**Je t'aimais, t'aime, et t'aimerais tout ma vie Drago Malfoy.**_


End file.
